


So Kind

by orphan_account



Category: A Bit of Fry and Laurie
Genre: Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Porn Battle, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-02
Updated: 2009-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of dialogue between Tony and Control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oxoniensis' Porn Battle #8. What a splendid prompt it was.

'My goodness, Murchison, but that is kind of you. And after you already troubled yourself over my coffee!'

'Not at all, Control, it's my pleasure entirely.'

'You mean it is a pleasure for you to close your lips over a bitter, throbbing piece of masculine flesh? Don't be modest, I know a favour when I'm offered one.'

'I assure you it is no bother at all.'

'Very well then, but it really is exceedingly good of you. Let me pull down my trousers. Are you quite comfortable?'

'Quite so!'

'Much obliged. Do you mind if I continue with the briefing?'

'Mm-mm-mn.'

'Excuse me?'

'I said, go right ahead. Sorry, had my mouth full there.'

'Not at all, Murchison, go right ahead. So, as I understand, there are East German TONY!'

'Mmhhm?'

'It's all right, it's just that I had not expected you to swallow me all the way to OH GOD. No, don't stop, please, it's quite all right. East German. Reports. Exposed. Oh, please. More. Oh Tony. Oh. Oh my.'

...

'Could I trouble you for a napkin, Control?'

'Of course, how rude of me not to think of it. Here you go.'

'Thank you, Control.'

'I don't want you to think I don't appreciate these little things you do for me. It brings me such comfort, as you know work has been very busy. It has been busy for you too, hasn't it, Tony?'

'Well, you know how it is, Control, we muddle along.'

'We do indeed. Well, if you ever feel like allowing me to return the favour, please do not hesitate to imply it by any look or gesture.'

'Most obliging of you, Control, I do appreciate the offer.'

\--

'Tony, are you winking at me? What are you pointing at down there? Are we playing charades? Oh, I do love charades, even if it's during working hours. Wait, let me guess. You want... to... get your shoes shined? Oh, I give up, what is it?'

'Oh... Never mind, Control. Another lump?'


End file.
